Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used as display devices of various kinds of electronic apparatuses such as a laptop computer, a computer screen, a television receiver, and a digital camera.
Such a liquid crystal display device includes (i) switching elements connected with respective pixel electrodes and (ii) a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines used for applying voltages to respective pixel electrodes by controlling the switching elements. The gate lines convey gate signals generated by a gate driving circuit. The data lines convey data voltages generated by a data driving circuit. Each of the switching elements causes a data voltage to be applied to a corresponding pixel electrode in response to a gate signal.
In general, such a gate driving circuit and a data driving circuit are mounted, in the forms of a plurality of integrated circuit chips, on a substrate. Such an integrated circuit chip accounts for a large proportion of manufacturing costs of the liquid crystal display device. In particular, a data driving integrated circuit chip has a complicated configuration and thereby being difficult to integrate. Accordingly, the data driving integrated circuit chip is relatively expensive, as compared to a gate driving circuit chip.
In these years, a liquid crystal display device has been proposed in which, in order to reduce cost of the driver by reducing the number of the gate driving circuit chips, (i) the number of gate lines is three times larger than the number defined by a resolution, (ii) the number of source lines is ⅓ of the resolution, and (iii) each of dots has a structure (RGB lateral stripe structure) which is made up of subpixels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) each of which has a rectangular shape with an approximate aspect ratio of 1:3 (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
FIGS. 10 and 11 are plane views each of which illustrates a schematic configuration of main parts of a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
The liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes gate lines 101 which extend in a horizontal direction; data lines 102 which extend in a vertical direction and are perpendicular to the gate lines 101; pixel electrodes 103 each of which has four sides including two sides in parallel with the gate lines 101 and two sides in parallel with the data lines 102; and storage electrode lines 104 as storage capacitor lines (see FIGS. 10 and 11). Each of the storage electrode lines 104 at least partially overlaps the pixel electrodes 103 so as to form storage capacitors.
Each of the storage electrode lines 104 shown in FIG. 10 includes (i) a trunk line 104a extending substantially in parallel with the data lines 102 and (ii) a plurality of storage electrodes 104b through 104e branched off from the trunk line 104a. The storage electrodes 104b through 104e (i) are provided in the vicinity of the gate lines 101, (ii) are branched off from both sides of the trunk line 104a, and (iii) extend in parallel with the gate lines 101.
Each of the storage electrode lines 104 shown in FIG. 11 is provided close to one of any adjacent two gate lines 101 and extends substantially in parallel with the gate lines 101.
In any cases shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, each of the pixel electrodes 103 of the liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has (i) two longitudinal sides 103b which extend in parallel with the data lines 102 and (ii) two lateral sides 103a which extend in parallel with the gate lines 101 and are (approximately three times) longer than the two longitudinal sides 103b. 
Accordingly, the number of the pixel electrodes 103 provided on each row is smaller and instead the number of the pixel electrodes 103 provided on each column is larger, as compared to a case where the lateral side 103a of the pixel electrode 103 is shorter than the longitudinal side 103b. This allows the number of entire data lines 102 to become smaller, and therefore the number of the data driving circuit chips can be reduced for saving material costs.